Fall of Sonic Part 1: Time Rip
by Sonic Remix
Summary: CANCELLED Robotnik has a plan to capture the 7 legendary Chaos Emeralds, and the plans involve the time stones that reside on the Little Planet. The beginning of a miniseries starring the Sonic Underground.


**"Time Rip"**

_The Fall of Sonic-Part 1_

by Shayne Thames 

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters © and Sega Enterprises, Ltd. 

2000, All Rights Reserved 

This document may be distributed without my permission as long as it is not modifyed in any way. 

E-Mail the author at: Shayne_Thames@sonicunderground.net 

* * *

The small moon full of life loomed in the sky, threateninging to fall, if it wasn't for the Little Planet's odd gravity field repeling Mobius like two magnets. The reason for this was because of what the Little Planet possessed on its fabled land: the Time Stones. Which is presicely why the Sonic Underground were on their way to the tiny planet. Earlier in the morning, they had intercept a transmission from Ivo Robotnik's private channel. Sleet and Dingo were ordered to head to Never Lake, where Little Planet was to appear from a time warp. Little Planet's orbit is quite odd, as it disappears and reappears around Mobius on the last day of each month. However, most of those appearing points have been unreachable. But once a year, usually the last day of the last month of the year, Little Planet appears at its closest to Mobius surface around Never Lake. And now was the perfect oprotunity for Robotnik to get his hands on the time stones. With those stones, Robotnik could go back in time, and destroy the rebel alliance before they could start! 

Now, as Sonic's van arrived at the lake, he could see where Sleet's airship was heading for the planet. Sonic got out of the van, along with his sister Sonia and brother Manic. 

"Looks like we got here too late!" Sonia said fearfully. 

Sonic coughed. "Late? Moi? I'm never too late for ANYTHING!" 

"Oh, RIGHT. What're you gonna do bro? FLY?" Manic asked, annoyed. 

Sonic just gave his brother that sly smirk of his and said, "Exactly my plan." 

Sonia and Manic looked at each other like Sonic had finally lost it. 

"Like, HOW, may I ask?" Sonia inquired. 

Sonic laughed. "You guys need to check the back of the van more often, or you'll be transporting spies under your nose!" 

"What do you mean?" Manic asked. 

Sonic suddenly gave a loud whistle. The back of the van burst open. A white hedgehog with feather wings appeared from within. 

Sonia snorted. She forgot about that tramp of a hedgehog Sonic seems to like so much. She was also worried about Manic. Manic seemed to adopt a similar crush for the girl. She shook her head in discust. Shalita Ranay gazed at Sonic with a smile. She couldn't speak, but she could hear well. Not as well as Sonic could, but pretty good. She wasn't very strong like Manic was either. Manic was only strong because of an accident he had when Robotnik captured him, and was parctially robotisized. Now Manic had an artifical right arm and from the waist down. 

"Shay, can ya fly me up to Little Planet?" Sonic asked. 

She nodded, and wordlessly scooped up Sonic into her arms and started lifting him up towards the small moon. 

Sleet laughed as he put down the binoculars. He spotted Sonic and Shalita coming, just as he had planned. "Here they come! Dingo! Get that bomb ready!" 

Dingo kind of scracted his head as he set the bomb down in the middle of the room where the Time Stones were held. "Why are we blowin up the Time Stones again anyway?" 

Sleet growled as he explained it to his partner one more time. 

"We led the hedgehogs here to believe that we were going to steal the time stones. Instead, we are going to blow the time stones from this miserable rock around the same time the planet is about to warp out of our time field. This way, we open up a time rip, and once we gather all the time stones in the past, the only way for the time stones to repair the time rip is to draw the ledgendary 7 chaos emeralds together. And when that happens, the planey shall be at our mercy! Got it?" 

"Uh....no...I don't." 

Sleet slapped himself. "Just set up the bomb, and THIS time, Dingo, we capture the hedgehog as a bonus!" 

"Sleet and Dingo; straight ahead, Shay." Sonic informed his carrier. Shalita nodded and started swooping low, catching Sleet off-guard. "Going somewhere, Sleet-meat?" 

"Oof!" Sleet landed nose first into the dirt. "This time...hedgehog....we have the upper hand!" 

Sonic started laughing. "Seems like you got the lower than dirt hand, Sleeze-bat." 

Suddenly, the planet started shaking. 

"Whoa! Oh MAN! The planet's shifting time frames! We have to get off this rock!" Sonic shouted to Shalita. Shalita stumbled, and fell, twisting her foot. She looked at Sonic, hurt. 

"Shalita! Fly! Get us outta here!" Sonic cried, startled. Sonic failed to notice Sleet's fist come down at the back of his head. 

Sonia and Manic were back on the ground, watching the planet opening a time warp to slip through. But just before it happened, several things went at once. First, they spotted Sleet's ship leaving the planet, and second, they saw a giant explosion on the planet, JUST AS the planet warped. But the time rip remained opened. It didn't close! 

"Oh! No, Manic! Something happened!" Sonia said, worried. 

"Okay....okay...calm down sis....I'm sure Sonic's fine." 

Shalita came fluttering down like a butterfly losing life. For the first time in her life, she was able to tell what she saw. 

"Time Stones....blasted into past....we must retrieve them....." 

Then she fainted. 

Cyrus was waiting for Sonia and Manic whenever they arrived. 

"Cyrus, something terrible has happened! Sleet and Dingo-" Sonia started. 

"I know! Everyone's heard it. The time stones are gone." Cyrus finished. 

"What'll we do? We think Sonic was in the explosion!" Manic said sadly. 

"Sonic?! Oh please! Anyone but Sonic!" Cyrus said, horrified. 

"So what'll we so?" Sonia asked, setting down Shalita, who was sobbing. 

"We have to get those time stones....despite the loss....before time is forever ruined!" 

"But HOW? Sonia pressed. 

"We'll need to send you guys to the Floating Island. We need to get Knuckles' help on this. Them we need to send you in a space craft though that time rip to retrieve the time stones. 

Shalita struggled to talk, but was silenced by Manic, who was trying to calm her down. 

"So you see, thaT's why we need your help...." 

Manic was just finishing telling the story to Knuckles. Knuckles nodded and stood up. "Sonic was a close friend of mine, even if our meetings were few. It's about time I did something for Sonic. If nothing else, than to honor the true Prince of Mobius. I'll help you guys get those time stones." They put their hands together. "Let's do this for Sonic." 

10 hours later, the 4 were strapped to a seat inside a space craft that Cyrus, Manic, and a few other technichians put together. They silently waved to Cyrus and took off for the time rip, hoping...that just maybe...there will be hope yet.... 

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
